


Act I: Beginnings 2

by KitiaraM



Series: Kaja Hawke [3]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitiaraM/pseuds/KitiaraM





	Act I: Beginnings 2

He heard himself saying the words and almost bit his tongue. Did he really just say that he would go with them? To the Deep Roads? Somehow he managed to keep his expression neutral as they took their leave. Only when the door had shut behind them did he sink onto a crate with his head in his hands. What had possessed him to say that?

The irony of that thought brought a wry chuckle to his lips. Justice probably wouldn't mind killing darkspawn; he'd practically reveled in it back in Amaranthine. But, then he had been taking retribution for Kristoff. He had a new cause now.

An interesting group, though. The dwarf, Varric: he put Anders in mind of a sober Oghren, impossible as that idea was. He also couldn't imagine the red-haired berserker ever shaving off his beard. 

The elf, now, that one made his teeth itch, and not just from those odd markings. He had eyed Anders mistrustfully the whole time, as if he expected demons to start popping out at any moment. With the revelation of Justice, his look had become downright murderous. Oh, he was going to be a joy to be around, if he was going on this expedition too. Aptly named as well; a wolf trying to pass as tame, but all too willing to drop the veneer to become the ravening beast.

The mage girl, though, she was almost a total antithesis, so quiet and unassuming. He'd seen many mages like that, trying not to draw the templars' attentions. He smiled faintly. His own escapes might have succeeded better if he hadn't been incapable of keeping a low profile. He wondered who had trained her; she was a bit unpolished but very good. Kind-hearted, too, as he remembered her words when he'd confessed about Justice.

He realized he'd intentionally left the leader for last, as if to savor the memory. And who wouldn't? That heart-shaped face, only accentuated by the swirling tattoos, the full lips, those amazing silver eyes that sparkled with humor, that striking hair, so white it almost glowed in the dim clinic. He wondered what had caused it; perhaps some emotional shock? A shame that she kept it tied back so severely; he'd like to see it framing that face. If he'd met her back in Ferelden, he would have tried to seduce her in a heartbeat. He'd always been drawn to the physical types. The snug leather armor did little to conceal a lithe, tanned body -- he shifted position as his own body reacted to the direction his thoughts were headed. 

No, he couldn't; such things were behind him now. He shouldn't have responded to her flirting. She wasn't one for a casual dalliance; he considered himself an expert on spotting that type. He'd never allowed himself to truly care for anyone -- except for Karl. 

He shut his eyes tight against the tears as he finally allowed himself to feel. "Oh, Karl, I'm sorry, so sorry. I was too late... If I'd just gotten here sooner--" He saw again the familiar face, now become a stranger to him. He almost wished not to have seen that glimpse of the old Karl, the one that begged for death. And he had given it to him. He would never forget that awful feeling, the knife sliding into his flesh so easily... Even Justice's rage couldn't wipe away his grief. He choked back a sob. Fuck it. It was the middle of the night and no one was around to see. He could grieve for his friend, for all the mages destroyed by the Chantry... for himself.


End file.
